Ichigo VS Ragna
Ichigo VS Ragna is SSS42X2's 18th DBX and 3rd of Season 2. It features Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and Ragna the Bloodedge of BlazBlue. Description Bleach VS BlazBlue! With giant blades, transformations, and the art of being a badass, these two step up, but only one leaves alive! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Boss Appearance - Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X) In a nearby forest, millions of NOL soldiers were being slain by their main target, Ragna the Bloodedge. Once all of the soldiers have been slain, he found out he was being watched by someone, this was Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo: That power, is he a hollow? Ragna: I know you're somewhere, so come out and face me! Ichigo then revealed himself and faced Ragna. Ichigo: You should know what happens next. They took out their blades and faced each other. (Cue Mega Man 3 'It's Boss Time' Remix) Phase: Hollow Beasts! HERE WE GOOO! Ragna goes in for a slash, but Ichigo just blocks it with his blade, while Ragna jumps back and fired multiple Dead Spikes, where one bites onto Ichigo. He slices it clean in two as Ragna strikes him down with a brutal combo before kicking him back into the forest. Ragna looked down on his arm and decided to activate the Azure Grimoire. Ragna: Restriction Number 66- Before he could finish, Ichigo lands a massive combo of sword strikes until Ragna lands a stab wound to Ichigo's arm, making him stagger. Ragna: Restriction Number 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! BlazBlue, activate! Ragna goes in for a slash and knocks Ichigo back a few steps. He then feels pain near his gut area, and Ichigo takes advantage with his trademark attack as he puts on the hollow mask. Ichigo: Getsuga... TENSHO! He fired an energy wave at an exhausted Ragna, who simply shrugged it off like it was nothing. Ichigo them decided to take the fight up close, as he slashed Ragna, only for him to slash him back. The two stared at each other for a second before they kept slashing each other, while blood was pouring everywhere and the energy can be felt from miles away. Ichigo moves faster than Ragna could see, creating afterimages. Ragna responded by punching the ground and grabbing his Azure Grimoire hand as it starts to glow. Ragna: Idea Engine, linked! Ragna punched the ground, creating a shockwave and causing the afterimages to fade away, revealing the real Ichigo. Ragna surrounds himself in a black aura. Ragna: Blood Kain! Ragna then goes in for the kill. Ichigo: Bankai! Activating his True Bankai form, Ichigo was ready to end it. (Cue When Life Comes - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-) They stared each other down, and then they went. Blades could be heard clashing from miles away, mountains and even the earth itself began to shake and crumble. Ichigo would fire off Grand Ray Ceros, but to no effect, as Ragna shrugs them off. Ragna slashes Ichigo multiple times, but with no success, as Ichigo pushes him back with force. They both needed to land one fatal strike as they jumped back and ran. The two blades clashed... where Ichigo is the one who suffers the attack as Ragna walks up to him with Blood Scythe in hand. He transforms it into a scythe and raises it at the Substitute Shinigami. Ragna: Any last words, asshole? Ichigo, exhausted and with heavy breathing in pain, says seven words to the wielder of the Azure. Ichigo: Is that the best you can do? Ichigo then snapped his fingers, slashing the Grim Reaper and leaving a bloody scar on his chest. Ragna: Dammit! Ragna steps back as he looks up, seeing Ichigo in his Final Getsuga Tensho form, and unleashing his final attack. Ichigo: Mugetsu! The attack engulfs Ragna's body, tearing him apart one by one with every second. Ragna: Freaking...BASTARD!! With those finals words and a massive explosion that turns Ichigo to normal, the Grim Reaper was nothing but a memory. Ichigo kneels and coughs up blood. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant